As the development of computing capability advances and the cost cutting measures performed by corporations continues, more and more business activity is being performed out of homes and small satellite offices. This business activity heavily relies on the use of personal computers. Personal computers, with supporting hardware and software products, allow for the development, collection, manipulation, local storage, and transportation of sensitive business information. With sensitive business information being located outside of a corporate managed environment, the corporation with work at home employees is susceptible to the loss, misuse, and misappropriation of strategic business information that it may not realize has been created. To manage the security of outside information bases, the corporation would require some mechanism to remotely access information created and maintained by outside employees. Therefore, it is desirable for a corporation to have secure remote access to business information outside of its internally managed environment.